<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes meet Aliens by CaptainCatra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656437">Heroes meet Aliens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra'>CaptainCatra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra also as a Omnitrix, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku has the Omnitrix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Omnitrix's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was once said that if quirks didn't develop they would be vacationing on distant worlds and exploring the galaxy, well that reality but not be too far off, especially when alien's crash onto the planet holding devices that are key to a power struggle in a much larger war in the galaxy.</p><p>It's going to take a new generation of hero's from earth and space to prevent the destruction of the entire universe. And it starts when an aspiring young hero has the Omnitrix latch onto her wrist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At first this was just going to be a She-re and Ben 10 crossover, but then i couldn't resist adding my hero to the mix. To be honest though I feel like i'm going to have fun writing it and seeing how it goes. I find it funny that the thought that begun this was, what if Vilgax, Horde Prime and All for one meet?</p><p>Well this is just the first chapter but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra sat in the co-pilot's seat of the spaceship as she looked at the datapad in her hands, swiping through the different personal files with her claw. It was more like a diary to her reminding her of her home planet Etheria, all her friends and memories made there, unfortunately it would be impossible to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azmuth had told her the planet was stuck in a starless dimension called Despondos which it can only be released from either from inside with enough energy, or by a Celestisapien. It was going to have to be a former cause it could take eons before a decision is made by one of those things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was...an upsetting day when she was the only one who could make it through the portal as Azmuth could only make it as a one-use function, and it’s not like she wanted to come along, but they were being overrun and couldn’t make it. Adora had practically picked her up and threw her through the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The datapad stopped on a picture of Adora, it was a flash from an old memory since she couldn’t exactly take pictures of them, but she knew they would still be fine. In the meantime she was helping Azmuth in the hopes that while she does he can try and repair the device to make another attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly dropping the datapad as the ship rocked violently as alarms blared signaling they were under attack, Vilgax had found them. Her tail wrapped securely around the container at her side before running back into the launch area, two drones had managed to get on board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not giving them a chance pouncing forward as she sliced through them with her claws, not having to worry about using the Omnitrix on her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship swayed and trembled as it hastened through the darkness of space, being torn apart from heavy laser fire from the larger vessel giving chase. Catra was barely holding on as her claws dug into a sturdy metal crate, piercing the outer layer so she wasn’t sent flying. Her tail wrapped tightly around a metal circular container, protecting the cargo inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xylene! I don’t think the ship can take much more!” Catra schreed at her ears laying flat to block out the crunching of metal, watching the female Uxorite known as Xylene, at the control panel at the wall arming the cannon to return fire. She was using her telekinesis powers to stay in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to abandon ship. Earth is in sight now, meaning we’re close enough to send the Omnitrix down,” Xylene activated a switch on the panel that opened up the escape pods on the wall beside her, “And you along with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But I can help you!” Catra shouted, unlatching her claws from the crate not wanting to leave her, a purple glow surrounded her body preventing her from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stay, they only need to take your Omnitrix. No, you must go,” Xylene lifted her up and tossed Catra and the container into the closet escape pod, “And that is an order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s head impacted hard against the seat leaving her dazed and on the verge of passing out, barely able to move her arm to try and stop her. Xylene closed the door for the pod and set the course for earth, nodding at her through the small window. The screen’s and panels flashed red after another volley of lazer fire pummeled the ship, sparking and causing the pod trajectory to change while it was being launched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last sight Catra saw before letting darkness consume her, was the ship blowing up  with pieces scattering everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka wiped the sweat from her brow as she was sitting down on a bench overlooking Dagobah Beach, halfway through her jog which should have ended an hour ago. It's been four months so far since she started training with All Might to prepare her body for when she receives his quirk, which is six months away, nearly right before the UA entrance exam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka figured she had to work a lot harder than anyone else. That might be the reason she’s doing more than what was on the training plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I cut out a little bit more sleep, I can get more training tonight?” Izuka muttered to herself as she was overlooking the plan which she had edited quite a lot in her notebook, “Of course I might end up falling asleep in class, so I need to time it for when it comes to the unimportant classes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing her back against the bench resting her head back on the curve to look at the stars, it was like some sort of comfort to her whenever she watched the night sky, sure it was somewhat hard to see the stars because of the glow from the city. But tonight seemed to be clear as she was able to see more stars than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka had read a blog somewhere about how if quirks hadn’t developed they would be taking vacations on distant planets by now, of course by that point not many people cared about what could lay beyond the solar system. Izuka cared though, she even had a special notebook which she relayed her thoughts on the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was this one website that talked all about space and alien life and what it could be like, it was hard to even discover the website in the first place as it was hidden with the keyword Plumbers. There were photographs of potential alien sightings, but it was difficult as most quirks could make them look like such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka’s thoughts were brought back to the present when she saw a bright flash in the sky, refocusing she small streaks zoom by in the sky, different shapes and sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Shooting stars!” Izuka’s green eyes widened when seeing the balls of light, “I hope it means I’ll receive good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice for a little bit before it turned to the worst as some didn’t burn up straight away and ended up crashing into buildings of the city, thankfully not very large ones but enough to cause damage and injure people. She knew hero’s would help with the relief effort but it was still terrifying to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A larger piece than the rest caught Izuka’s attention as it broke the sound barrier, a torutre to all with hearing based quirks, it’s bright light nearly filling the sky. Sitting up she watched carefully as if that piece impacted the ground it could cause some destruction with the best places either being in the ocean or the beach void of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up in shock as it changed directions on a dime towards her and crashing onto the beach, sending dunes of rubbish flying and pieces of it being destroyed from the collision as it was digging a small crevice into the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...was definitely not normal. What was that?” Izuka was frozen in shock as her mind tried to figure it, before running down the stairs and onto the beach to inspect the crash sight, “Perhaps a satellite...or a villain attack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the crash site was easy as she easily followed through the crevice in made, small piles of rubbish had slipped inside from other piles as some had caught ablaze, but not enough to cause a panic. It got a little deeper before she reached some type of weird metal device shaped like a pod, looking human in size so perhaps someone was inside, and they could be hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgetting everything about danger and safety she approached it. The pod seemed to be made out of a metal alloy but none she couldn’t recognise. What was more difficult to find was a way inside the pod, as there seemed to be no door of any kind, or any door that was visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that could have helped figure out if someone was inside at all was the small window, but it had fogged up making it impossible to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her hand on it, finding that despite the heat from entering from earth’s atmosphere it was absolutely cool to the touch, and it was her touch that it opened up. Inside the pod it seemed even more damaged as panels had nearly peeled of from the walls, a singular seat with it occupied. The person on the seat perhaps had a cat quirk based from their appearance, and a weird looking watch on her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her lap seemed to be a small circular capsule, which opened up when sensing her presence with a green glow emanating from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking inside there was another watch that was the same the girl was wearing, same appearance as well though it seemed to be floating right in the middle. Perhaps the capsule had a system to make the item inside float in the middle to prevent it from being damaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head as she refocused on the girl who seemed to be breathing normally at least, there was a slight bit of blood on the chair behind her head. Barely moving her hand forward to help the girl out of the pod, the watch from the capsule launched out and onto her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprising her at first from the sudden interaction, she paid it no mind as the main priority was rescuing the girl. Reaching and managing to lift her out of the pod, they were the same size but the girl seemed slightly heavier despite her appearance. Collapsing on the sand outside the pod once she got her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka blushed when seeing the girl under the moonlight as she seemed to be really pretty, holding back her bi-panic for now she gently lifted the girl’s head and looked behind seeing bruising on the back of her head and small bits of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She might have a concussion from the impact,” Izuka sighed in relief that it was the only visible damage, but still the girl needed to be checked on by professionals. Getting out her phone gulping a little as she knew she could get in trouble, but she dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Midoriya? Are you alright?!” Yagi’s voice, aka All Might responded after a few seconds with other voices and sirens in the background, probably at one of the crash sights of the metoerites, “Please just tell me you were just woken up as the sound barrier was broken Perhaps whatever broke the sound barrier woke you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine I was just….might have been overworking,” Izuka admitted to her hero knowing she should at least explain how she got involved, “But I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overworking will have the opposite eff-” Yagi’s voice held disappointment and relieve at the same time, not hearing the second part, but was cut off when hearing her shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theresagirlonthebackwhowasinapodthatcamecrashingtoearthwiththisweirdwatchthingbutshehasaconconcussion,” Izuka’s voice was fast and quick as she was trying to explain, but Yagi understood nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you repeat that? The only word I could hear was a concussion.” Yagi’s body tensed thinking Midoriya had gotten hurt, though he was just a slight bit selfish it wasn’t her that was hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a girl on the beach who might have a concussion,” Izuka calmed slightly as she explained the important parts first, “She’s unconscious right now, but I don’t know if she’s hurt anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if it was from a villain attack?” Yagi responded after a bit as the voices from the crowd vanished and were replaced with the sound of rushing wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but...she did come crashing down in a pod...,” Izuka looked around for a trace of anyone else but saw no sign, she watched as the girl’s tail wrapped around her leg perhaps as a safety method, “But she still needs the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll arrive soon and get her to the hospital,” Yagi spoke over the phone a thud being heard as he landed and jumped again, “You should inform your mother so she doesn’t panic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I nearly forgot! I’ll tell her right away, I’ll look after the girl still,” Izuka didn’t mind the tail as it was soft to the touch, supporting the girl’s head on her lap not caring if blood got on her, “...she might want her watch thing back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch thing? Very well then,” Yagi sighed, “We can also discuss why you have been overworking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping a little she agreed before ending the call knowing he would be there soon anyway, sending a quick message to her mother to meet her at the hospital, and explaining it wasn’t her that got hurt otherwise their apartment and most of the street would be flooded. All Might landed not too far from them, despite the disappointment he couldn’t help but smile seeing Izuka still being a hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might picked up the girl in his arms while placing Izuka on his back who wrapped her small arms around his neck to hold on, before he was jumping off to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t know if it had only been a few minutes or a few hours until she finally began to awaken, groaning as she first saw the white of the roof, she could already tell it could be earth’s form of a medical station as she could smell it was all stale and sterilized. The light of the room had been turned off but it didn’t really matter to her, a few lights coming from the window from tall like buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least some human was kind enough to get me looked at…” Catra’s voice trailed off as she moved to sit up, finding her hands had been cuffed to the sides of the bed, spotting the empty container on a chair in the corner of the room, “...shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra had only one job and that was to get the Omnitrix to who it was entrusted to, now a random person is walking around with it. Swearing at herself as she had to change her plans, it might not have been the original target, but depending on whoever has it, it might not turn out that bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to pick the cuff with her claws from where they were, she used her tail to switch on her own Omnitrix as she twisted it until it showed the hologram of an Ectonurite. Closing her eyes as she slammed her tail down as a bright flash of green filled the room, knowing it could alert people nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening her single eye as she made her arms intangible to escape the cuffs, looking at her reflection of the window. Her Ectonurite form was wearing it’s protective layer of skin, instead of white it was a pale maroon all the way down to the tail, based on the clothes she had worn. The tracts in the skin traced all over her body in an aqua glow, which allowed her pale yellow eye to traverse them. The only things coming through the protective layer were claws, and a large spike on either elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the jiggling of the door handle, she made herself fully intangible and just in time as a doctor had run in to see what the fuss was about, but was shocked when finding the room empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping into the next room through the wall finding it empty she tapped her Omnitrix to make a hologram map appear in front of her, it wasn’t really special as it didn't show the layouts of the buildings or the environment but it was tracking the other Omnitrix. Which thankfully was in the same building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is this the correct planet?’ Catra thought to herself after shutting off the map and gliding through the walls of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gliding through the halls of the medical place she did see normal humans though quite a lot of them seem to be hurt as some had burns and others had cuts and bruises. There were some humans with strange oddities, like perhaps a mother and their daughter had weird lobes on their ears that look like jacks, both of them bleeding a little from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tall muscular woman wearing a skin-tight outfit but also had large rabbit ears and a white fluffy tail, she had burns on her arms but otherwise seemed to be fine. One even seemed to be made of fire, if it wasn’t for his size and attitude she would have mistaken them for a Pyronite. He was fine, but seemed like a jackass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the shouts of the fake Pyronite, she slipped through another wall before coming across her target, but they weren’t alone. Two people were in the room, a male human and a female girl, the latter of which had the Omnitrix on her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had sunken eyes with small orbs of blue in them, he’s figure was skinny that he looked like he never worked out at all in his life as his arms and legs could nearly show the bones underneath. Seeing the blonde her made her grimace as she was fond of one person who had blonde hair, but didn’t know if she would see them again. He was however wearing an outfit that didn’t seem to fit his body at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the girl was interesting as the most noticeable thing was her green hair and eyes, both having a lovely shade to them and could almost get lost staring at them for a while. She was shorter than the man meaning she was younger which was perhaps closer to her age, and she seemed to have a little bit of muscle. Using all her concentration to stay invisible and not allow the thing to reveal her was blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the new training Schedule more fitted to you, now you don’t need to overwork anymore,” The man’s smile showed a lot of kindness and understanding behind them, Catra stayed invisible as she watched in silence not having to worry about a timer, “Now what is that watch on your wrist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I think it belongs to the girl, I tried taking it off and placing it in the container,” The girl muttered, Catra had learned carefully to listen for any hidden intent when speaking with someone, this girl was just plain honest, “But it won’t come off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Perhaps I can help,” Yagi slowly reached over and tried to help, but a shiver went through his spine feeling as something touched him as he leaned back, “Or the girl could do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That was a close one, he would have got sent flying because of the defences in place’ Pulled back her hand after touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I plan to, she is also wearing one after all so perhaps she knows?” The girl was lightly tapping the watch, finger brushing over the button causing it to activate as it shot open making her jump in shock. Showing silhouettes of aliens on the small screen, twisting it slowly seeing the different silhouettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This girl is a fast learner...you know what I think this girl is fine’ Catra thought and smiled floating up behind the girl letting out a kind whisper, as best she could in this form, “Press it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” The girl looked around confused at the sudden voice, but her curiosity got the better of her as she pressed it down and a green flash filled the room. In the girl’s place was another Ectonurite but her protective layer was a forest green in colour while the tracts were a dark black, looking at herself with her single green eye in shock, even surprising the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Midoriya?” The man shouted not knowing whether to be worried or alarmed, but the name was familiar to Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Midoriya? Like Max Midoriya...perhaps she is a relative of his?” Staying intabible watching the girl float around trying to get used to new form, ‘At least it got to the right target...kinda?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really weird All Might,” Midoriya spoke as she was just floating looking at herself more in curiosity than in panic, turning invisible but her voice still filled the room “I can’t control its ability but it seems to be normal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re just getting used to it,” Catra spoke causing Midoriya to face her quickly, causing her to become tangible again and crash into the bed, “That’s exactly what happened to me the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” Midoriya stared at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Midoriya, who are you talking to?” All Might spoke in confusion as he looked at the empty room unable to see Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to come to a decision,” Catra became tangible again, shocking All Might seeing the red version of Midoriya, tapping her Omnitrix on herself, showing her true form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah it’s you! Also how did you do that?” Midoriya floated close to her with her one eye wide open looking at her, trying to tap her own but couldn’t change back, “Am I stuck like this forever?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry there is a timer on yours that eventually turns you back to normal, but,” Catra tapped her claw against Midoriya’s Omnitrix, changing her back to normal, “It should be easier to talk like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you exactly, young girl?” All Might questioned the girl, but sat back down as he watched wearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my name is Catra,” Giving a slight bow as her ears twitched and her tail swayed, “What are your names? Cause I’ve just been calling you Midoriya and All Might in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Midoriya Izuka,” Izuka gave a small bow in return blushing a little eyes widened in shock looking at All Might in his true form, “W-Who’s A-All Might, i-it would be a-awesome if he was here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m guessing with how you're acting it’s meant to be some big secret?” Catra tilted her head in confusion at the two as both of them were sweating nervously, “I won’t tell anyone, besides would anyone even listen to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Young Catra,” All Might sighed and relaxed only a little bit, “When I’m like this please call Toshinori Yagi. Is Catra your given name or family name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think given name if you mean like first name?” Catra ear’s twitched, seeing Izuka’s watching her ears twitch while Yagi nodded, “Then yes...I prefer to be called that rather than my last name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you can call me Izuka if you like!” Izuka seemed to smile as she approached Catra having pulled a notebook out of somewhere, “I’mcuriousbutwhatisyourquirk?Howdidtransformlikethatdoesithavesomethingtodowiththewatch-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Woah please calm down with the questions” Catra placed her hand gently over her mouth to stop, pulling her hand away not hearing her speak anymore “I could barely understand you, but first explain what you mean by quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what a quirk is? Then how come you look like that?” Izuka looked her up and down, “A-And I don’t mean that as a bad thing, you look really pretty and amazing and i’m going to stop talking now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born like this, that's why?” Catra was slightly confused at her question before thinking back to her small trip, “You mean there’s some that look like me because of ’quirks’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About 80% of the population have quirks and they are also unique in different ways, so perhaps some look like you,” Yagi confirmed as he was mostly just listening at the moment, “Where you hit by a memory erasing quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s even quirks that can do that? Azmuth should have told me about this…” Muttering softly to herself before shaking her head, “No I wasn’t and with how you say that i’m guessing the rest of the population don’t have quirks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last 20% are born quirkless, meaning they don’t have powers like everyone else,” Izuka hung her head softly whispering under her breath but Catra heard, “...I’m one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...that sounds stupid and demeaning, quirk or no quirks you’re all humans aren’t you?” Catra crossed her arms while thinking, tail swaying of why it should matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It...really shouldn’t matter but the quirkless really aren’t treated the same...always people who need protecting,” Izuka spoke softly, missing an alarming statement, “There aren't really any quirkless pro heroes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if you don’t have a quirk? That’s not one should worry about in a hero, you should always look at how kind and compassionate to the people they are supposed to protect,” Catra was thinking back to her own planet where even normal people fought, “It shouldn’t also matter on power, causing even people smart enough can take down someone strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds very noble of you, but could you please explain something?” Yagi got their attention noticing the smile Izuka had at Catra’s answer, “I noticed you called us humans? Aren’t you a human as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? I thought you would have figured out from seeing me and the watch?” Catra tilted her head as her ears twitched, “I’m an alien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Both Yagi and Izuka had different reactions, while Yagi shouted in shock, Izuka shouted in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is going to be very interesting’ Catra thought to herself scratching her head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well it's 4am right now when i'm posting it, been having difficulty writing this chapter as i couldn't think much (I'm clearly terrible at writing things making it up on the spot) the next chapter should be longer as i might have a few ideas of where i want it to go, but I still hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hovering outside of Earth’s atmosphere Vilgax’s ship was in a state of disrepair from a last final attack from the now destroyed ship, small drones crawled along the surface of the ship and were slowly repairing the damage. Some systems were damaged notably one being the hyper jump which was the reason he could catch up with them in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Systems that weren’t damaged were the ones keeping them from being affected by Earth’s gravitational pull, while another was a jammer of sorts where it would make them hidden to any type of scans. But there was something in even more disrepair then than the ship, and that was Vilgax himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being suspended in a vat of liquid with red flesh like tentacles barely held what’s left of his body together, missing his entire left arm and leg while the right leg was halved. His left arm was still attached to him but was badly burned and damaged, having to use a respirator to speak and talk to the drone lieutenant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean they aren’t there? This battle nearly costs me my life-!” Vilgax turned his hateful glare onto the drone lieutenant, “And you say the Omnitrixes are no longer onboard the transport?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensors indicate a life pod was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding,” The drone lieutenant reported his finding to Vilgax, “Landed on the planet below, in a high populated area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should i care about puny lifeforms with simple minds? No matter who gets in my way, they will be mine,” Vilgax growled before looking at two drones off to the side, “Go. Bring them to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drones went off to follow their orders before a protective barrier covered the vat leaving Vilgax alone with his thoughts, “When I get my hands on that miserable cat, I look forward to tearing her apart for being a thorn in my side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you weren’t hit with a quirk, Young Catra?” Yagi was still shocked looking at the girl who either was an alien or had the quirk of a cat who had sat down on the bed, but when thinking about the meteor shower he had seen the debris at one of the crash sights, it was definitely something metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda figured you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe her!” Izuka cut off Catra while quickly pulling out her phone, nearly dropping it while struggling to unlock it, “You crashed down in a pod on a beach made of unknown metal, the weird watches that can transform you into others, your lack of knowledge of quirks mutter mutter mutter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this usually happen to her?” Catra tilted her head as she looked at Yagi, figuring it was best to wait for Izuka to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot when she’s thinking a lot and whenever she’s passionate about something, usually pro heros” Yagi chuckled at a slight bit of normalcy, coughing a little holding a tissue to his mouth as blood spluttered out, “You’ll… eventually get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muttering i’m used to, just the person is different,” Catra chuckled, not minding the muttering it just usually came with purple hair swinging around,  “Trust me, she isn’t the only one who mutters like crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you talking about someone from your planet?” Izuka finally refocused on them with a blush on her face embarrassed, “Does she look like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta? Nah she doesn’t look like me, actually I haven’t seen anyone like me from where i’m from,” Giving it a little thought tail drooping at the mention of her friend, “But she is amazing at technology...don’t tell I said that if you ever meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have one important fact we must discuss before we continue this conversation,” Yagi got the girls attention staring at them with serious intent, “If you did drop down in a pod, then was that debris from your ship colliding with the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is indeed the answer All Might!” A chipper voice sounded from the doorway, turning and seeing it belonging...well Catra couldn’t quite describe them other than maybe a white mouse wearing a suit. Accompanied by two men and a young woman who seems to nearly be flooding the hall with her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older looking man was wearing a red shirt which had a floral design which Perfuma would approve of, while underneath was a white shirt.  He also had blue pants and brown shoes, but the reason she could tell they were older was because of his grey hairs. But just because someone was old did not mean they were useless or powerless, after all they would have lot’s of knowledge to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man was younger but his face practically screamed ‘I’m done with the shit of this world’, she had her own version of it back on Etheria but she had improved it when she had friends. He’s main choice consisted of black except for the goggles with an interesting design, and something like a scarf around his neck but it gave off an interesting scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman Catra could easily guess was Izuka’s mother and she had to say, if Izuka ended up tall and slim like her mother, she was glad they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izukkkkaaaa!” The woman ran in and hugged Izuka tight and close as her eyes were letting off waterworks, “I was so worried about you! Are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Inko let Izuka breath or she might actually need to use the hospital,” The old man wearing approached the two, “How are you holding up Izuka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa Max? You’re here too?” Izuka was shocked seeing her Grandpa as well as she was released from her mother’s grasp, turning and seeing the mouse, “Wait you’re-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I a dog or a mouse or a bear, more importantly,” The chipper mouse had a smile on his face the whole time as he stood on the other man's shoulders, “I’m the principle of UA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...chimera…” Catra thought quietly to herself for a bit as her tail swayed behind her, closing her eyes trying to recall some memories, then they flashed open pointing a claw at him, “Wait, you’re Chimera!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My actual name is Nezu, but I see you saw the private messages between me and Azmuth,” Nezu grinned while the only ones who didn't know what they were talking about was Yagi, Izuka and Inko, “But it’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Yagi looked confused while he stared at Nezu, “You know young Catra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conversations with Azmuth has told me some information, but Catra is from the planet Etheria. It’s not a star one can see in the sky at the moment,” Nezu already knew the situation with his conversations with Azmuth, it was nice talking to someone has intelligent as him, and it was safe to say they were friends, “I can always tell you her last name as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare utter it!” Catra’s tail flared blushing and claws dug into the sheets of the bed, not wanting him to reveal that information, not noticing Izuka had been curious about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I never had the intention of doing so,” Nezu chuckled at her reaction before looking at the man whose shoulder he stood on, “Now Mr Aizawa, we needed to return something to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was easy to find the location from the large buffon jumping away from the beach,” Aizawa muttered into his scarf while Yagi looked away nervously, pulling out a flat glass pad with metal to one side, “But next time you should grab this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My data pad!” Catra excitedly sntached the pad out of his hand, receiving a slight glare but he can understand as he had done a quick search into it, it wasn’t exactly locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Data pad?” Izuka couldn’t remember seeing that back at the pod, but she was more focused on Catra at the time, “Sorry I didn’t grab it before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you didn’t exactly know what it was so i can’t blame you,” Sighing while she attached it to her belt, “I’m just assuming everyone here seems to know Yagi’s secret...whatever it is? Seeing as Nezu had called him All Might at the start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it's weird to explain everyone who knows without you meeting or knowing them first,” Izuka smiled a little before confusion washed her face, “I know why mom and Yagi are here, but how did Grandpa Max, Nezu and Aizawa know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because we were tracking the signal of her ship as it entered our solar system,” Max answered part of her question, giving a small laugh at his Granddaughter’s shocked face, “Who do you think gave you access to the hidden plumber sight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting back on topic,” Aizawa cut of Izuka’s line of questioning before it could even start, “We had been tracking it until it vanished, then a minute after vanishing a meteor shower rained down on the city...we figured something went wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By wrong you mean blasted out of the sky? Then yeah something went wrong…” Catra glared a little before sighing as she turned to Nezu, “N-No one died did they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pro hero’s were on sight after the first impact, there were heavy injuries from Civilians and Hero’s alike, but no deaths...yet,” Nezu had managed to pull together a report having a feeling she would ask this, “Some are in this very hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think of apologizing, it’s not your fault,” Aizawa could already tell what she was thinking, being a teacher and hero helps notice these things, “Not unless you deliberately blasted apart your own ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha, why the hell would i do that?” Catra glared at him, but when realising his words she calmed slightly seeing the smile hidden by his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Max got her attention with a serious look on his face, “Who was the one who destroyed your ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hospital shook slightly as sounds of explosions echoed from outside and the sounds of people screaming, all rushing out into the hallway and looking out the window at two large drones accompanied by a swarm of smaller ones, “The same person who sent those drones… Vilgax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he wouldn’t resit coming after the Omnitrixes,” Max glared at the drones outside, sighing a bit, “I didn’t have time to collect my plumber gear before this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plumber gear?” Catra and Izuka looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have time to explain that later. Izuka, Inko and Max will stay here for their safety,” Nezu nodded to the three mentioned before facing Catra, Aizawa and Yagi, “We’ll go out and help as it’s a threat not many can perceive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing there’s some weird laws if she’s not allowed to join the fight,” Catra knew she should have asked Azmuth more about Earth, approaching Izuka, “She can still help… as technically she isn’t using a quirk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d discover that loophole,” Nezu grinned and nodded turning to Aizawa and Yagi, “We’ll go on ahead while”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you sure i can help?” Izuka looked at her confused, Inko was against it but Max was letting her know it would be alright, “I’m not good at combat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never said you had to fight, you want to be a hero right?” Catra asked while activating Izuka’s omnitrix and twisting the knob, getting a nod from the girl, “Then fighting’s not all what’s it about, helping people can also work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the alien she was looking for Catra nodded at Izuka, who slowly pressed it down and a bright green light flashed the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside was chaos as lasers were being fired at buildings, vehicles, and people as two large drones walked down the street while the smaller ones were flying around quicker than the rest and firing more precise lasers. Civilians were finding it hard to even run away even with the Pro hero’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even they were finding fighting the drones were difficult as whatever metal they were made of was making it more difficult for some like Death arm’s whose punches were barely denting the metal. The Pro Hero Miriko despite having burns on her body was doing some damage as she had destroyed a few with her kicks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamui woods figured he couldn’t destroy them easily as the wood shattered on impact when striking, but he could still swing them around as his branches wrapped around one and swung them into another, destroying both of them. Mt Lady was having an easy time destroying the small drones flying through the air, but her punches and kicks weren’t affecting the drones that were her size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another blast hit a building sending large debris crumbling to the ground where a group of civilians stood, pro hero’s rushed to save them but wouldn’t get close enough. On the verge of being crushed underneath a red blur and a green blur sped past with no civilians afterwards when the debris hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking further down the street the same group of civilians stood unharmed but shocked of how they got there, where two...things stood in front of them. Nearly looking identical except one had a green and black pattern while the other had a red and black pattern and was slightly larger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we’d go that fast,” The green one spoke as their mask lifted and showed their green eyes while looking at the red one, “What alien are we right now Catra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kineceleran, Izuka,” Catra looked at her as her mask lifted briefly showing a yellow eye and blue eye, before closing again, “Questions later, saving now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Vigilantism is against the law!” A large man shouted at them, Izuka informed her it was the hero named as Death arms, “You should let the pro’s handle it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And let people be crushed even if i have the power to save them, clearly you couldn’t,” Catra glared back at him with her mask flashing as she spoke, Izuka rushed off to help others as she wasn’t listening to him, “Besides, I can do way more than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sped right upto death arms shocking him as he reared his hand back trying to punch her on instinct, but she jumped and shoving him out of the way with her reptilian tail. Jamming her claws into the red glowing eyes of the drone that was behind him and pulling out wires, causing it to explode and drop to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So aim for the red glowing parts if you want to destroy them!” Catra shouted but not in anger as she was letting every hero know the weak points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait watch out!” Death arms tried standing up to attack the drone behind her, but tripped on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly turning on her feet she wouldn’t react in time to dodge the laser fire so she crossed her arms prepared to take the blast, before a white piece of cloth wrapped around her tight and yanked her out of the way. Noticing Aizawa had joined the wrap quickly unraveling the cloth from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing it towards the drone and yanking it towards him like how the other hero did with his branches, thrusting a knife into it has red sparks burst from the hole, dropping to the ground. He faced her and helped her up from the ground, unable to see the look in his eyes from the goggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you off the hook this time, but next time no showing off and work well with others,” Aizawa sighed before running towards another drone, muttering under his breath, “What did I agree to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t hear him as she also got to work destroying the other drones, Vilgax had sent a lot it seems or the large ones were making them on the fly. What Catra was confused about was where Yagi had gone, sure he didn’t look like he could do much in a fight, but if he had a quirk surely it had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka had taken to the Kineceleran quite well as she was able to get many civilians to safety distance and behind a water barrier from the hero called Backdraft, who was also trying to put out fires. Catra would help with that after the drones were destroyed as they could just cause more destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pouncing on one she wrapped her tail around it and guided it towards the huge one which Mt Lady had been fighting, she seemed bruised and was bleeding but she had caused dents to the drone. Shoving her claws into the drones eye she jumped off as it collided with the leg of the large one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stumbled as it’s leg joint disconnected allowing Mt lady to knock it over onto the ground exposing the wires and joints connecting it’s head to the body. Rushing through with the slice of her claws, Catra sliced the head of the drone, destroying it as the red glow left it’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large gust of wind burst through the entire area as a large explosion was heard, having to wrap her tail around Mt lady’s leg not to be blasted away, Izuka had grabbed Aizawa and Kamui woods as they were a bit further and rushed them out. Catra saw what caused it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large muscular man had destroyed the other drone with a large single punch scattering small pieces of it everywhere, with some colliding with the smaller drones as well. Never before had Catra experience power quite like this from a single person, also it was quite easy to tell it was All might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve now met another blonde who gets a power boost, one from a quirk and one from magic’ Catra thought in her head holding onto the leg as the wind was slowly dying down. Silence washed the area before it erupted in cheers, mostly towards All Might but there were a few for the other heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” Izuka sped over to her as hasn't changed back yet, “Those were some awesome moves you were pulling off! Have you used it a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of my most skilled ones if i have to say,” Catra couldn’t help but boast a little, “Though I don’t know exactly what to do now, cause i did talk back to a ‘pro hero’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nezu told me has a plan, we need to meet him at UA.” Izuka spoke excitedly at the factor going to Ua, her tail swaying around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should go before they can question us,” Catra nodded slightly at the pro hero’s approaching them, “So lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuka nodded, becoming a blur to everyone, Catra followed suit leaving everyone confused of where they had gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you enjoyed it but i can understand if this chapter is not all too thrilling, but i would like a few suggestions that maybe i could think of :) I'm wondering if i should also have other aliens other than what was shown in ben 10 they could transform into.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>